


feel the rhythm in my chest

by uwumeup



Series: skephalo oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumeup/pseuds/uwumeup
Summary: "We probably look pretty stupid right now," Skeppy giggled, "just rocking back and forth in the middle of the forest.""Who cares? It's not like anyone else is around."He let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, just us.”-The two share a nice moment after Niki's birthday party.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: skephalo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	feel the rhythm in my chest

The party was loud, way too loud for either his or Bad's liking. So loud, in fact, that Skeppy was pretty sure that the bass of whatever song that was playing would be permanently etched into his brain, ears ringing to the beat of it. When they'd first gotten roped into the whole event, he had just expected something simple - a small get-together for Niki's birthday with Karl and a few others - so how it had devolved into the absolute mess that could only partially be summed up by Quackity stripping on the table and pretending to make out with Wilbur, he had no clue.

As nice as it’d been to hang out with everyone else - Niki, Karl, Sam, really anyone but Quackity or Wilbur - it had been severely outweighed by things that Skeppy  _ really _ did not want to recall. Fundy had only shown up for about five minutes before hightailing the hell out of there, something that both he and Bad had been trying to do since the party had started going. Skeppy couldn't count the amount of times that Bad had suggested they just move onto cake and singing so they could get things over with and finally go home (although, the last part went unspoken), and he himself had nearly just walked out the front door in the middle of it all. He would've gone through with it had it not been for Bad's insistence that it would be "extremely rude," and that they "needed to make a good impression." At this point, Skeppy couldn't give less of a shit about that; if Quackity made one more move on Bad he'd probably have to strangle the guy, that'd be sure to make a  _ great _ impression.

"Hey, you doing alright?"

Bad's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he waved a hand flippantly. "Yeah, yeah, as good as I can be. What about you?"

The older didn't answer, instead just flashing him a tight-lipped smile, before turning to say something to Karl.

Skeppy knew that Bad wasn't great with parties, with any gatherings of lots of people, really, which wasn't the impression that most would get from him. He got along easily when meeting people for the first time, or when in groups of his friends, but he tended to clam up when it got any larger than that. Well, maybe 'clam up' wasn't the right term, he was still as talkative as always, but there was a sense of urgency to it, almost as if he felt like he had to diffuse a bomb. He wanted to be in control, wanted to keep tabs on how everything was going to ensure that it was all running smoothly. Whether that meant basically keeping them all on a leash, or checking in with everyone individually, he’d usually push himself to do it. He wasn't quite sure why Bad was like that, but he had been as long as Skeppy had known him.

It was kind of funny, how Bad was the introverted one of the two of them and yet always handled the social interactions while Skeppy stood aside. They were opposites in that way, and yet Skeppy found that it just made them more similar, or more compatible at least. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, as the saying went; as cheesy as it sounded, it was the only way he could think to describe it.

The way that Bad had avoided his question earlier didn't fly over his head, nor how his hands trembled at his sides, almost unnoticeable if you didn't think to look, but Skeppy did. He took one in his own, pulling Bad a smidge closer to himself.

The boy didn't falter in his conversation, didn't even look away from Karl, but his lips curled up a bit at the edges, and his sharp nails were no longer biting into his palms, so Skeppy counted it as a win. The two’s conversation eventually trailed off - or rather, Karl had to suddenly run off when he saw Quackity being attacked by one of the snow golems, which Skeppy wasn’t sure how he’d pulled off, considering they weren’t even hostile. Either way, he took it as a chance to finally talk to Bad.

“Hey.”

His gaze landed on Skeppy, expression softening. “Hi.”

“We don’t have to stick around, you know.”

“I know,” Bad let out a long sigh. “I just… I’d feel bad leaving early, it’s Niki’s birthday and Karl went through so much to set all this up,” he gestured to the scene in front of them, and let out a breathy laugh, “even if it’s not quite going as planned.”

“Alright, well, anytime you’re ready to head out is fine by me.”

He flashed a smile at Skeppy, just as Quackity’s voice broke through their peaceful moment. “Alright, who’s ready to  _ really _ get this fuckin’ party started?!”

* * *

Almost everyone had cleared out already, having gotten away as soon as the festivities died down, but Bad had insisted that they stay behind to help clean up some of the mess, despite them having barely any hand in making it, and Skeppy was far too tired to argue against it.

“Thanks again, Karl, for putting this all together,” Bad grinned. “I’m sure Niki really appreciated it!”

“Well,  _ someone _ had to do it.” Karl joked, finally tossing away the last of the food scraps that had been scattered around the room, before turning to face the two of them. “Did you guys have a good time too?”

“I can sure say that I’ve never been to a party quite like this one.”

Skeppy let out a breathy laugh, “Definitely.”

“And thanks to you guys for helping me clean up! I wasn’t gonna have Niki do that at her own birthday party, and Quackity and Wilbur weren’t as much help as they said they’d be…” The boy shot a look at the duo, who were leaning side-by-side against one of the walls, shooting retorts back and forth.

“Of course, any time!” Bad said, straightening up as he felt the light tug of Skeppy’s hand on his hoodie sleeve. “I think we’re gonna head out now, best to get back before it’s too dark out.”

“For sure, see you guys around!”

They finally stepped out of the house, a cool breeze brushing past them, blowing further into the forest and through the crowds of oak trees, reminding Skeppy just how long of a walk they had to get out of the forest, let alone back to their house. Bad lifted his arms above his head in a long stretch, letting out a content hum as he did so, before levelling a soft look at Skeppy and starting down the trail. They allowed a moment of peacefulness, stark in contrast to the past few hours they’d gone through, before Bad finally spoke up.

“Well that was certainly an  _ interesting _ experience, huh?” He said, allowing some of the exhaustion he felt to seep into his voice now that it was just the two of them. “I don’t think I’ve gotten to hang out with many of those people before, especially Quackity - he was quite the character.”

Skeppy huffed, kicking a rock down the trail. “I don’t think you should hang around that guy anymore, Bad, he gives me weird vibes.”

“‘Weird vibes,’ huh?” Bad giggled, brushing his shoulder against Skeppy’ as they walked. “Who’s being the jealous one now?”

“Shut up!” Skeppy gave him a playful shove.

Bad inhaled sharply, foot connecting with a root that had sprouted in the middle of the otherwise clear path, and grabbed the other’s hoodie sleeve in an attempt to balance himself, instead sending both of them crashing to the ground. Both let out pained groans, Skeppy rolling himself off from where he’d landed chest-to-chest with Bad to lie on the ground beside him.

“Why’d you have to bring me down with you?!” Skeppy said, faux anger in his tone.

Bad smacked him in the arm. “You shouldn’t have pushed me in the first place, you muffinhead!”

There was a moment of silence, just listening to the sounds around them - the wind rustling through leaves, picking them up and carrying them to an unknown destination, an animal scurrying around in the distance, each other’s breathing - before it dissolved into giggles. Bad pushed himself up, hugging his legs for a moment as he looked back down at Skeppy, hair spread out in the grass. His ears perked up, and he put his finger up to quiet the younger’s laughs.

He hummed, “I think I can hear Wilbur’s guitar from here.”

Skeppy sat up, hearing the gentle strums echoing through the forest. “Huh, yeah.”

They exchanged a look, and Bad cleared his throat, getting to his feet, before lowering himself into a bow. He held a hand out to Skeppy, looking at him through half-lidded eyes and putting on a purposefully awful accent. “Will you have this dance with me, kind sir?”

He grinned, grabbing the boy’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. “Alright, but if you fall again just know I’m letting you go down alone!”

“Hey, come on! That was your fault."

“You can tell yourself that all you want, Bad.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, placing his other hand on Skeppy’s waist, gesturing for him to do the same. The two met eyes, both straightening up a bit as Bad hummed along to the music. After a moment, he took a step forward, causing Skeppy to falter, and Bad to let out a light laugh. “Oh, look who’s the one falling over  _ now _ . Didn’t you ever learn to box step?”

“No,” he huffed, nearly trampling Bad’s foot again. Breaking eye contact, Skeppy instead stared down at their feet, attempting to catch on to the pattern, but letting out a frustrated groan after a minute of futility. “This is dumb, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

As he moved to pull away, Bad held him steady, smile still bright on his face despite Skeppy’s defeated expression. “That’s alright. Here, how about we just…”

He paused his steps, readjusting his footing, before beginning to sway side to side. Bad allowed his eyes to fall shut as he spun them in a slow circle, continuing to mumble along to the song with lyrics clearly made up on the spot. Skeppy stared at him, lips pulling up as he watched sparks of light slipping through the gaps in the trees dance across Bad’s face, the last glimpse of the sun as it set over the horizon. The noise of their feet against the ground beneath them was louder than even the music itself from their distance.

"We probably look pretty stupid right now," Skeppy giggled, "just rocking back and forth in the middle of the forest."

"Who cares? It's not like anyone else is around."

He let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, just us.”

Bad hummed in response, letting their movements finally slow to a stop as the melody of the guitar faded out. The two remained still for a moment longer, before the brunette’s eyes fluttered open, and he pulled gently against Skeppy’s grip, a silent request to finally break apart. He let go of Bad’s hands, eyes falling back down the trail almost self-consciously, as if to double-check if there really had been no one else around to see it. Bad, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed, instead tilting his head up to the sky.

“It’s getting pretty late out now, we’ll have to hurry up a bit if we want to make it home before nighttime.” He said, turning back to Skeppy, who nodded wordlessly in response. 

Bad grabbed his hand, holding it softly in his own, and Skeppy didn’t need to look at his face to know that the two had matching smiles adorning them. The pair of footsteps fell quietly down the path, leaving nothing but a few crushed leaves and kicked up dust in their wake, a moment for only themselves to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic! more soft skephalo :]  
> I started writing this the day after Niki's birthday stream, but I only just finished it :L hope you guys still like it!  
> -  
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
